Aya Dearest
by Akiko and Sakura
Summary: A parody of Mommy Dearest with the lovable Weiß characters. Well maybe not Aya isn't that lovable in this one.


****

Aya Dearest

Akiko and Sakura

Info- This is extremely OOC. We don't own Weiß Kreuz or Mommy Dearest. Things in between ** are actions. We wrote this when we were lazy. Sorry if it switches from present tense to past tense. I write in present and Sakura always seems to write in past.

****

Chapter 1

Hell

Yohji leans forward and takes a puff of his cigarette. He sees a girl walk by. 

"Hey, that looks like me."*

Aya walks into the shop from the back. *sniff* *sniff* 

"Who's been smoking in the shop?"

He walks up to Yohji and rips the cigarette out of his hand.

"You know better, I would expect this from one of the younger boys"

Yohji turns and tries to run. Aya jumps up and latches onto Yohji's shoulder with his teeth. Yohji starts to scream and tries to shake him off.

Yohji was lucky that Aya spots the aprons hanging on *gasps* _wire hangers!!! _He lets go of Yohji's shoulder. Yohji falls to the ground and grabs his shoulder. 

"Who...wire hanger?"

Yohji looks up.

"Omi?"

Aya grabs the wire hangers and runs upstairs. He burst into the computer room. He drops everything except one wire hanger. He pulls Omi out of the computer chair and lets him fall to the ground.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

Aya frowned.

"What have I told you about wire hangers? I buy you such nice aprons and you put them on wire hangers! Why?!"

Omi shook. "I forgot Aya."

Aya cracked his neck and bent down. 

"Aya what?" 

Before Omi could answer Aya hit him with the hanger. Omi screams.

"What have I told you about wire hangers?!" Aya yells.

Omi broke down in tears as Aya kept beating him. 

Aya stops.

"What kind of hanger are you not supposed to use?" Omi sniffs.

"We're not supposed to use wire hangers, Aya dearest."

Aya smiled and then it faded quickly.

"What in the hell is that god-awful stench?!"

Omi shrugged. 

"Ken?"

Aya dropped the hanger and ran to the kitchen. Ken was sitting in the other computer chair watching his little television set in the kitchen. Aya tapped the kitchen floor impatiently. Ken turned around.

"Oh hi Aya dearest, what is white when dirty and black when it's clean"

Aya growled.

"What?"

Ken laughed. 

"A blackboard, silly Aya Dearest."

Aya sniffs the air and goes right behind Ken and shoves his nose in ken's hair and takes a deep breath. He pulls back with a disgusted look on his face.

"Have you taken your shower today?"

Ken looked away from the television with a terrified look on his face.

"Uh...not yet." 

Aya throws himself back away from Ken and runs somewhere. A few minutes later he comes back. His sleeves are rolled up.

"Uh oh." 

Ken scooted away from Aya.

"You're not going anywhere." 

Aya grabs Ken by the neck and yanks him out of the computer chair.

He drags him down the stairs to the flower shop and throws him outside. Ken looks around and saw a kiddy pool filled with water, shampoo by the side and a hose running by it. Ken gulps and stares at Aya.

"You know what to do mister. Get undressed and sit you butt in that pool, and leave your under wear on! Now! I don't have all day!"

Ken does as he was told and a huge group forms around them.

"You've been a bad boy. Now I'm going to have to bathe you."

Everyone in the crowd laughed and Ken hung his head down.

"Ken; raise your head so the crowd gets to see what a child you are!"

Ken raises his tear-streaked face. Aya bathes him while the group grows bigger.

When he did finish, the whole street had gathered and watched.

"You are done Ken. Now what will you do tomorrow?" 

Ken shook as a little child pointed and laughed at him.

"Tomorrow I'm going to take a shower, like a good boy, Aya dearest."

Aya smiled and tossed him a towel.

"Now clean up this mess and get to work in the shop."

Ken nods and trudges over to turn the hose off. When he got back to the front everyone was gone. A tear slid down his cheek.

"Jesus Christ."

End Chapter 1. Next chapter should be up in a few days. 

*- Akiko: Sakura made me put that.

Sakura: Well I'm letting you mistreat my Aya.

__


End file.
